


Genesis

by Mellorine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Oral Sex, Other, Sibling Incest, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellorine/pseuds/Mellorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If time is a circle, they have surely played this game before.</p><p>Hot robogod smut. Please enjoy.</p><p>Note: There's not actually any real vore in this, just vore fantasy. (To the one person who is extremely disappointed by this revelation, my deepest apologies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote this. I'll see you all in robot hell.

Locked in orbit around the star Shaula, a planet slumbered.

Washed in pale light, one might be forgiven for thinking they beheld a dead world, bleached of life and bereft of any future that held more than endless rotations around a distant sun.

If it were not for a single blinking light. Blink blink. Blink blink.

Primus called his brother home.

 

* * *

 

Ridiculous. From the heart of the universe where one could barely move for the wealth of debris rapidly fleeing rim-ward, Primus had the nerve call Unicron back to him. From this buffet of planetary wreckage he was expected to just oh-so-gladly depart for whatever pathetic backwater plot of abandoned space his brother had seen fit to take up residence in for one of his interminable little naps.

Unicron flexed his wings in irritation. If his brother so desperately needed to settle down, he could at least have the decency to do so in an interesting galaxy. But no, of course not, let us never forget Primus’ foolish, unreasonable, _sentimental_ fondness for what he would probably term ‘the infinite creative potential of the empty canvas’ or some similar nonsense. Probably with one of those insufferable sleepy smiles of his, too. The idiot.

Activating his jets, Unicron dropped free of the gravitational pull of the half-formed moon he’d been perched upon and watched as the green tendrils of a space bridge unfurled around him, replacing the crowded vista of universal center with nothing but void as far as the optic could see and far-distant stars twinkling all around.

Unicron turned and huffed at the sight he was greeted with – Primus curled in upon himself in planet mode, the same position in which Unicron had left him at the end of their last encounter.

“You call me so urgently but can’t be bothered to greet me upon my arrival? As if I should have expected otherwise.” Unicron frowned. “And what’s this?” He reached out to pluck one of three moons from its path orbiting the sleeping god. “You seem to have attracted courtiers since we last spoke. Does sleeping alone no longer suit you?”

He rolled the small moon between his servos before bringing it up to his face and licking it, rolling the flavor around in his mouth. “Iron, titanium, silicon, aluminum. Very basic. You shan’t miss it.” With a sharp jerk of his servos, Unicron cracked the moon in half and bit into it, then grimaced.

“Hmph. Very basic indeed. Brother!” He drummed the surface of the planet with four razor-sharp claws. “You are being a terrible host. Wake up!”

With a groaning rumble, the surface of the planet cracked open, landscapes shifting and realigning in cataclysmic upheaval as Primus awoke.

Half-shuttered golden optics peered sleepily into green ones. “Unicron, brother, it’s been too long,” Primus said. “And,” he smiled indulgently, “We see you’re as insatiable as ever. Why you must always eat whatever you find in the cosmos, we swear we shall never understand. Your energon forges surely work as well as ours.”

“And never know the crunch of metal between my denta? The sensation of entire worlds burning away to nothing within my furnace? I think not.” Unicron bared his denta. “Purest tactile pleasure, my dear brother. Nothing the workings of a mere forge could ever hope to attain.”

Primus winced. “Entire worlds? What must we do to drum into your helm the compassion even the smallest and coldest of planets must be afforded? The lost possibilities – “Primus abruptly cut off, then reached out and grabbed the moon fragment from Unicron’s servo, ignoring the spluttering, offended reaction that gained him.

“Where did you get this? Is this,” Primus looked around, then narrowed his optics in rage. “ _Did you eat one of our children?_ ”

Unicron bristled in indignation. “Children? Really now, it was only a moon. And I’ll have you know it was entirely lacking in anything approaching sophistication! Have a little self-respect, brother! You shouldn’t open your Allspark to every transient chunk of slag that happens to pass you by,” he sneered, and snatched the fragment back and crammed it into his mouth. “ _Mmmmm_ ,” he deliberately moaned. “Tastes like used dreams and ashes, what a tragic waste.”

“I can’t believe you – you – you monster!” Primus cried. “You take and you take, and you just leave us here and go off and do whatever it is you find so damned compelling and when you do finally decide to come back you _devour_ the first thing that catches your optic, oh, no matter what your brother might think, no matter what we might want, _it’s always about you_! _”_

“Always about – who’s the one who’s been in stasis for the last thousand vorns?! And the very klik you call me back, I’m supposed to drop whatever I’m doing to come keep you company? Well maybe if you didn’t only surround yourself with insensate chunks of space dust, you wouldn’t be so needy,” Unicron snarled.

Primus stiffened. “We are hardly _needy_.” He spun around on his thrusters and flew off, too fast for the two remaining moons to remain in his gravitational field.

Unicron remained frozen in surprise as his brother drifted further away. Where had _that_ come from? Who did Primus think he was, to lash out at him like that? And all over what? A moon? A moon was worth getting this – this _emotional_ over? Unicron snarled and snatched one of the moons now tumbling aimlessly in space, claws gouging thick lines in its surface. What could Primus possibly find so fascinating about a bit of rock? What could possibly drive him to become so attached and –. Well. That was it, wasn’t it. Primus became attached. As far as Unicron could tell, Primus became attached to anything and everything with reckless abandon – planets with life, planets without life, suns of a certain radiation level, Unicron’s own horns for one thoroughly trying vorn, and, apparently, moons that accreted around him during stasis.

Unicron gathered up the other moon and, cradling them awkwardly in his arms, accelerated after Primus.

 

* * *

 

If there was one thing to the credit of this forsaken patch of space Primus had called him to, it was the complete lack of annoying debris. In the crowded galaxies Unicron had taken to haunting, it would have been nearly impossible for him to catch up to his brother without dodging all manner of scraps, but as it was, he was able to reach him within the joor, slowing down to coast gently behind him.

He heard his brother’s fans stutter, but other than that there was no sign that he noticed the mech shadowing him. Ah well, Unicron thought, at least he hadn’t dropped into stasis. The last time he’d gotten into one of his ridiculous little fits he’d curled up into planet mode and refused to speak to him for the next fifty vorns.

But even so, Unicron didn’t much care for obediently following him like he was Primus’ own servant. He reset his vocalizer with an audible click. “You left these.” He thrust the moons out at Primus’ still-retreating back.

Primus continued ignoring him. Unicron ex-vented heavily in irritation and jetted forward to float beside his brother. “Your precious moons. You forgot them.”

Primus halted, rubbed his nasal plating and eyed him sidelong, optics flickering between Unicron’s face and the moons he held awkwardly in his arms.

“How very selfless of you,” Primus panned. “Here, give them here, you’ll damage them like that.”

Unicron snarled and shoved the moons away from him. Primus could be _impossible_ at times. “You would rather I left them back there?”

“We would _rather_ ,” Primus revved his engine angrily, “you were able to spend even a single breem concerned with anything other than your own selfish desires!”

Unicron barked in laughter. How rich, Primus playing the selfless saint. “Can you fault me, brother? Oh, don’t try to tell me you never get that urge,” He took his brother’s servo in his own, “that _need_ ” drew his gloss up one of his fingers, “to take, to consume,” drew the finger into his mouth, grinning around it, “to eat?” and bit down, hard.

“Augh!” Primus cried. He snatched his servo back, globes of energon floating off into space. Unicron’s optics tracked them, hungrily. “We assure you we do not,” Primus snapped. “Our forges keep us entirely sated. Perhaps you simply don’t understand what it is to be content, but it seems your bizarre compulsion is…you.” He paused and shook his head slowly. “It’s just you.”

Unicron’s optics flashed. “Step softly, brother. Superiority does not become you.”

“What? No! That’s not at all what we meant! We meant…it’s you. Entirely you.” Primus looked away, a strange look flashing across his face, then shook his servo in Unicron’s direction. “In any case, our finger now hurts terribly. We must insist upon reparations.”

Unircon rolled his optics. _This_ game he could play. “And what does the sovereign planet Primus, resplendent in his glory, demand?” He bowed mockingly.

Primus laughed, optics shining. “Would you have us bled dry? We require repair, dearest brother.”

“Repair? It’s hardly my forte, but as you wish.” Unicron gathered his brother’s servo in his own and brought it to his lips, ignoring the slight flinch his actions gained him. He drew it into his mouth _so smooth, the pure tang of metal and energon slowly leaking, how he’d waited for this_ and gently played his glossa over the tears in the metal. “I would have you know, brother, you truly do taste delicious.”

“You hardly inspire confidence,” Primus said. His engine revved, this time not in anger, and he pushed a second finger into Unicron’s mouth and tapped it against his denta. “So sharp. Your words do not cut deep enough as it is?”

“As if you would have it otherwise,” Unicron purred. He slid his glossa around the second digit, drawing it deeper. “As if you do not enjoy our verbal sparring.”

“Honestly, we much prefer what comes after.” He slowly drew his fingers back out, grasped one horn, and pulled his twin flush against him. “Or would you rather continue our talk?” he breathed against Unicron’s mouth.

Unicron laughed. “And risk your wrath again? I wouldn’t dare.”

That comment earned him a light smack to the helm from the hand not preoccupied with Unicron’s horn, and Unicron grabbed Primus’ servo, twining their fingers together. He ducked his helm and mouthed kisses up Primus’ neck, across his chin, before playfully swiping his tongue across Primus’ lip plating. Primus pulled him closer and captured Unicron’s lower lip between his own, biting it gently. Unicron hummed, smiling, into his brother’s mouth. Oh, Primus could act out all he wished, he could play his little games of wound-and-be-wounded-in-turn, he could stay in stasis for endless vorns, just so long as it ended like this. Always and forever.

He brought his hand up to cradle his brother’s neck and kissed him softly, not demanding, never demanding – it wouldn’t do to frighten him away at this stage of the game. Primus moaned breathily in encouragement, and Unicron took the opportunity to slip his glossa into his brother’s mouth, and _oh_ , _the_ _taste of him_ , it was almost too much after so long without. He whined, ignoring how his brother’s mouth quirked into a smile, and kissed him hungrily, all his focus on _the_ _texture and the flavor and he had to have more, oh, he needed it, he needed it so much, he needed to just bite down_ , but no! He could be good for his brother and make it good for him too. He could, oh he could.

He slid one hand down Primus’ back, over his aft, slipped between his legs and scraped two claws along his interface panel. Primus’ breath hitched. “So hasty,” he murmured as he leaned into the touch, optics dimming. “Now which of us is the needy one, hmm?”

Needy?! He’d show his brother needy, he’d show him _when he had him just where he wanted, trussed up and so delectable, ready for him, and he’d want it too, begging him with his optics begging him with his glossa with his valve with his spike, with every perfect piece of him, take it take me, sate yourself upon me he would cry and Unicron would obey, oh how he’d obey_ but not yet!

For now, he could gladly indulge his brother’s illusions of superiority. Especially when he reacted just so, as Unicron trailed kisses down his body, _even his metal plating tasted good, and he could feel the distant hum of his brother’s Allspark, right there under his claws under his glossa, but no don’t linger there’s more yet to come,_ his brother arching beneath him, both servos clutching Unicron’s horns like they were the last sources of stability in all the universe. Unicron reached Primus’ pelvic span and licked a slow stripe up his interface panel _so close so close_. “Still wish to wait?” he teased.

Primus laughed and his panel clicked open. “We could never be so cruel – _haaaa,_ ” He moaned as Unicron swiped his glossa against the folds of his valve. Each pass of the glossa teased Primus’ valve to cycle open a little further until Unicron could press inside, lighting up sensory nodes, the delicious tang of lubricant on his glossa _so perfect not enough_ giving Unicron all the encouragement he needed to go deeper until Primus curled around his helm, servos raking up his back plating, quick, sharp cries punctuating each thrust as Unicron hungrily mouthed his valve.

Unicron’s servos slipped down to spread Primus’ legs further apart. Lubricant slicked, sticky and dripping _he could drink it up forever, pour yourself into me brother do it do it do it_ down his chin as he shifted up to suckle Primus’ anterior node between his lips. Moving his glossa in circles around it, he alternated between slow and fast, gentle and rough, mercilessly teasing as his brother keened above him and bucked helplessly into his mouth.

He could feel Primus drawing closer and closer to completion as his valve trembled under his glossa, and he pressed down firmly and _hummed_ , sending waves of vibration through his anterior node, through his valve, triggering a renewed flow of lubricant into Unicron’s mouth as his brother moaned, “ _ah ah ahnnn,”_ and it would be so easy, it would be _so good to just bite down on the soft metal quivering beneath his glossa, to rip through and let energon and lubricant and transfluid flow into his mouth, swallow it all down and return for more, an entire beautiful feast spread out beneath him, all for him, forever for him, he could simply reach up with his claws and gouge deep, peeling the metal plating away bit by bit, each layer more full of flavor than the last, that sublime flavor completely unique to his brother, there was nothing else like it in the universe, he knew, he’d looked, he’d searched and he’d searched but there was nothing else like him, just him, only him, and he could tear free his transformation cog and savor each delicate tiny piece, he could draw out his energon lines and suck them dry, all the way up to his forges, pink fluid gushing free but he’d be good, he’d be thoughtful and kind and not let a single drop go to waste, he’d lick his way up facial plating and gently press his claws into his brother’s optics, and if washer fluid tears flowed from them he would lovingly kiss them away, delicious on his lips, and he’d press further, harder, deeper until his claws punched through the optic glass and he could gently, reverently, draw out the processor, and, oh, he could just imagine the bliss of devouring it, slowly, piece by piece, consuming everything that made his brother who he was, and finally, finally, finally, he would tear through the last of his chest and draw out his brother’s Allspark and when it was inside him, finally inside him it would light him up from within it would fill him up completely and it would be so good it would be so good it would be_ so good.

Unicron whimpered.

Primus’ servo drifted down to Unicron’s chin and lifted it up, thumb brushing his lips and smearing the fluid collected there. “What are you thinking of, brother?”

Unicron met his brother’s optics and grinned. “You.”

Primus smiled, bright and cheerful. “Always so sweet. Now be a dear and finish what you’ve begun.” His servo slipped around to cup the back of Unicron’s helm, and he pushed him back down to his valve.

Unicron purred into Primus, and renewed his assault, electric charge rising to crackle between his denta. He ran his glossa along Primus’ internal sensors, lighting them up one by one, causing his brother’s frame to tense, his thighs clamping around Unicron’s helm. Unicron shifted his position to reach the node tucked deep inside, and Primus gave a ragged shout as his valve shuddered around Unicron. “I – _ah, ah, ah,_ I –, I –, yes, _more_ , please, more I – ,” Primus moaned into Unicron’s audials as sensors tripped into overload and _oh so exquisite such a flawless mess all for him_.

Unicron chuckled, the vibrations sending aftershocks through Primus’ quaking frame. “Careful, brother. Carry on like that and someone might suspect you guilty of selfishness.”

“Us, selfish?” Primus panted, his chassis ticking as it cooled from the heat of overload. “And here we were, thinking of offering you our transfluid as well...ah, but if you find us so selfish we would hardly wish to disabuse you of the notion.”

Unicron’s fans choked to a halt and he looked up at his brother in shock. He wanted to say no, just to see the look on his brother’s face as he rejected the gift, but _no he couldn’t he couldn’t pass this up, he wanted it so much it had been so long and here his brother was, begging him, yes, begging him, pleading take me Unicron take take take take take._

Primus laughed. “Look at you!” He reached down and drew his fingers through the mess dripping down Unicron’s chin. “Please, you think you keep your desires so secret?” His look turned serious, and he tightened his grip on his brother’s chin. “We can’t give you what you need, but we _can_ give you what you want.”

His spike cover snicked open, spike pressurizing, and Unicron’s engine roared with sheer _want he wanted it so much_ and he dove to wrap his mouth around it.

He drew it deep into his mouth, stretching his throat tubing, _yes he could take it all he could he could,_ and slicked his glossa around its length. Primus gripped his horns, murmuring “Slowly, slowly, brother.” Unicron shuddered and forced himself to relax and work his brother’s spike languidly yet firmly, just how he knew his brother wished it, _and he would do whatever his brother asked of him and drink, drink deep, take what his brother gave him and it wasn’t enough but it was enough, it was all he could ask for and more yet still less, why won’t you give yourself to me brother, why why why, please please please –._ Unicron sobbed brokenly and Primus roared above him, using his grip on Unicron’s horns to drive himself into deep, crying in ecstasy and transfluid flooded Unicron’s mouth _and yes this was what he had been waiting for, sweet release, sweet brother, transfluid on his glossa down his throat, exquisite pleasure, so delicious so pure so good, everything Primus was, right there inside him, inside him, oh inside_ and overload tore through him, every sensor on fire and electricity sparking through his relays. His optics shorted out and the last thing he saw before he tripped into emergency stasis was his brother looking down upon him, optics dimmed, smiling.

 

* * *

 

Unicron onlined to find himself wrapped in Primus’ arms, his back tucked firmly against Primus’ chest plating. Stray beads of transfluid floated around them, and he swiped them from the air and licked them off his claws, flaring his wings in contentment.

“Your horns scratched us, brother,” Primus’ voice rumbled from above.

“Surely your self-repair is up to the task,” Unicron replied, distracted.

“True,” Primus sighed, and he leaned down to press a kiss to Unicron’s helm. “We do love you.”

“Yes,” Unicron replied.

He shuttered his optics and rested his helm back against his brother’s chassis, and they floated in silence, until Unicron felt his brother push off from him and, hearing the familiar _tsche-chu-chu-chu-tsche_ of transformation, turned to see Primus, serene, in planet mode.

Of course. Well, they’d both gotten what they’d wanted, so what concern was it of his what Primus chose to do? There were better and brighter galaxies Unicron could spend his time in while his brother wasted endless vorns in stasis. His mouth quirked in a smile as he noticed the two moons wandering erratically nearby.

“It wouldn’t do to have you unguarded in your sleep, brother. You should really take more care.” He herded the moons back into orbit around the sleeping god.

Unicron gestured and a space bridge swirled into existence. Activating his jets, he brushed his claws against his brother’s surface. “Good stasis, brother. Call when you have need.”

As he fell toward the space bridge, he noticed a globe of energon floating in space. One of the droplets that had spun off when he had bit Primus’ finger, no doubt. He swiped it from the air on a single claw and brought it up to his mouth to let it slide onto his glossa. Unicron shuttered his optics in pleasure. This would do as a memento. For now.

The space bridge closed behind him.

 

* * *

 

In the fading light of the space bridge, Primus slumbered.

He slept while his brother wandered, until their next meeting. So it had always been and so it would always be, forever without change…if it were not for a single glowing light. Which grew, and grew, until it was not one light, but ten, then hundreds, then thousands.

Silent moons held witness as the hotspot that would one day be known as Iacon _ignited_.

 

 


End file.
